This project was previously reported under Expert Systems in Medicine. The objective of this project is to develop, in collaboration with the Critical Care Medicine Department of the Clinical Center, an Expert Advisor for Shock Treatment (EAST) for use in an Intensive Care Unit. The drug administration protocol includes the capability for long-term dose maintenance. Using personal computer-based technology (IBM PC-XT or PC-AT) in conjunction with an in-house developed, generated BASIC forward chained inference mechanism, a knowledge base of approximately 1000 rules has been completed. General treatment concepts are supported through a table driven mechanism and implicit referencing of interventions (drugs and devices). Extensive use of rule iteration is included and sophisticated explanation, debugging and user interface capabilities have been incorporated into the inference mechanism.